1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a hybrid car and, more particularly, to a hybrid car that is provided with an engine, a first motor capable of inputting and outputting power, a planetary gear having three rotating elements connected to a rotary shaft of the first motor, an output shaft of the engine, and a driving shaft connected to a drive wheel to be arranged in the order of the rotary shaft, the output shaft, and the driving shaft in a nomogram, a second motor capable of inputting and outputting power to and from the driving shaft via a reduction gear, and a battery capable of exchanging electric power with the first motor and the second motor.
2. Description of Related Art
A hybrid car that is provided with an engine, a first motor, a power distribution and integration mechanism (planetary gear mechanism) having a ring gear, a carrier, and a sun gear connected to a driving shaft connected to a drive wheel, an output shaft of the engine, and a rotary shaft of the first motor, a second motor capable of inputting and outputting power to and from the driving shaft, and a battery capable of exchanging electric power with the first motor and the second motor has been proposed as this type of hybrid car (refer to, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-126329). When this hybrid car travels on power from the motors alone with traction control (TRC) OFF and a deviation that is obtained by subtracting a target slip velocity from a slip velocity exceeds a certain degree of value in a state where no slip occurs, the second motor is controlled so that torque that tends to decrease as the deviation increases is output from the second motor. Then, a certain degree of slip is allowed.